


Flee or Die

by shesgottheknife



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1503677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesgottheknife/pseuds/shesgottheknife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley ponders Castiel's words... and blames himself.</p>
<p>Found this on my tumblr blog that I"m archiving. Written for my Scotty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flee or Die

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jondiesattheend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jondiesattheend/gifts).



_Flee or die_.

The King knew the angel wasn’t kidding. He could see it in his eyes. He was serious.

**Very serious.**

_Can’t trust anyone these days_.

His final words of this argument.

He disappeared. Sure they’d had their shares of fights, but didn’t everyone? For the angel to be threatening him now, like this…

Had Crowley pushed him too far this time? He’d given Castiel confidence, strength…all this time he’d been creating monster more dangerous than anything the King ruled over in the depths of Hell. He didn’t think Castiel would turn on him like this. Not in a million years. He thought ~~his~~ the angel had loved him…

The King had let himself fall…and hard…something he thought he’d never do. Not ever. But his angel had awakened something in him that he had never known existed.

_~~Love~~_.

And the Angel **ripped** it away from him so quickly and he just stood there and let him do it.

Not that it’d be wise to mess with an angel wielding the power of **_fifty thousand souls_** in addition to his Grace.

~~And it was the King's own fault~~.

**He** did this to Castiel.

~~He did this to himself~~.


End file.
